En la muerte y en la vida
by edemirekly
Summary: Situado después del regreso de Emily de entre los muertos. Derek y Emily comienzan una relación que se complicará por el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Los casos en los que habían involucrados niños, siempre eran difíciles. Tres víctimas entre 12 y 15 años, habían sido secuestradas en menos de dos semanas. Afortunadamente, el equipo había llegado a tiempo de salvarlas antes de que el sudes, un pobre perturbado con delirios religiosos las sacrificara en un ritual satánico. Éste, se había suicidado durante la operación de rescate, al verse acorralado por la policía.

Ahora, el equipo se encontraba celebrándolo en el bar donde habitualmente se reunían. Era de las pocas veces que podían realmente hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que habían podido salvar a todos los niños. Todos estaban bastante agotados por la tensión acumulada, así que se retiraron relativamente temprano.

Hacía solo tres meses que Emily había vuelto de entre los muertos, y aún se estaba adaptando de nuevo al equipo. Estaba agradecida por el esfuerzo que todos estaban haciendo para que se sintiera como en familia, y precisamente eso era lo que hacía que aún se sintiera un poco mas culpable. En particular, Morgan estaba permanentemente pendiente de ella, como si temiera que de un momento a otro volviera a desaparecer como por arte de magia.

Este caso la había afectado especialmente, a pesar de que no había habido que lamentar víctimas. Pero el tiempo que los pequeños habían pasado con su secuestrador, no había sido gratuito. El sudes los había marcado con un hierro candente en la espalda, dejándoles para siempre el recuerdo de lo que les había ocurrido, tatuado en forma de pentagrama invertido. Suponía que tarde o temprano, les realizarían un injerto de piel para eliminárselo, pero aunque lo hicieran así, siempre quedaría alguna marca que les impidiera olvidar por lo que habían pasado. Lo sabía por propia experiencia.

Ella misma había intentado borrar por completo las cicatrices que Doyle le había dejado, pero prácticamente había sido imposible. Realmente las de su abdomen, siendo más visibles, no le suponían un gran problema. Se habían producido como consecuencia de su pelea con él, e intentaba tomárselo como una herida de guerra a la que había sobrevivido. Pero el trébol con el que había quemado su pecho, era otro tema. Esa no era una cicatriz de una agente del FBI en acto de servicio, sino de una víctima a la que su verdugo había marcado como si fuera una posesión. Aunque más atenuado que hacía unos meses, si pasaba los dedos por encima, podía notar su relieve, como recordatorio permanente de su pasado.

Desde que había vuelto, su forma de vestir incluso, había cambiado. Nadie la había vuelto a ver con un escote y, los suéter de cuello alto se habían convertido en una prenda imprescindible en su guardarropa. Por lo demás, intentaba volver a ser la misma de siempre. Poco a poco recuperó las antiguas bromas con Morgan, sus partidas de póquer con Reid, y sus salidas de chicas con Penélope y García. Hotch, también estaba muy pendiente de ella, preocupado por cómo su regreso podía afectar a la dinámica de equipo, y Rossi volvía a tratarla como a una hija.

Hotchner la había vuelto a emparejar con Morgan en este caso. Aún estaban limando algunas asperezas y últimamente se veían más a menudo. Alguna vez en casa de Derek para tomar una cerveza, otras veces en casa de Emily para ver una película, los domingos en el campo de tiro, e incluso alguna vez quedaban para correr antes de ir al trabajo. Había intentado aplicar toda su capacidad de compartimentación durante el caso, pero aún así, sabía que él había notado su mirada perdida y sus silencios en algunos momentos.

Así que cuando el timbre sonó aquella noche en su apartamento, supo de inmediato que al otro de la puerta estaría él. Llevaba una caja de cerveza en la mano y la genuina sonrisa "Derek Morgan", dibujada en su cara. Ella, le devolvió la sonrisa y simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándoles a entrar y apartándose de la puerta, luego, para dejarle pasar.

Derek, que conocía perfectamente aquel apartamento, se fue directamente a la nevera y, después de dejar dos de los botellines sobre la barra tipo americana de la cocina, metió el resto en su interior. Abrió las dos que se había reservado, y ofreció una de ellas a Emily, que la aceptó haciendo un breve choque entre ambas. En aquel momento se encontraban frente a frente, separados únicamente por la barra.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?- Le preguntó él sin rodeos. No era la primera vez que uno de ellos acudía a casa del otro para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Emily le ofreció una sonrisa, agradecida por su preocupación, y se sentó en una de las dos butacas que había en la barra.

\- Estoy bien...- Hizo una pausa escogiendo las siguientes palabras- Ya sabes… los casos con niños siempre son complicados- Admitió, sin revelar la causa real de su inquietud.

Derek le dirigió una mirada de comprensión, y se apoyó durante un momento en la barra, sin soltar la cerveza.

\- ¿Vemos una peli?- Le propuso, sabiendo que ella agradecería que no insistiera en el asunto. Sabía que a veces, sólo necesitaba compañía.

\- ¿El señor de los anillos?- Propuso, pero inmediatamente rectificó al ver el ceño fruncido de Morgan- ¿Stars Wars?- La sonrisa de Derek reapareció.

\- Episodio V- Puntualizó una vez que había conseguido su objetivo.

\- Por supuesto- Accedió ella riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sabía de sobra que era la favorita de Derek.

Después de seis cervezas, los títulos de crédito aparecieron en pantalla. Durante toda la película habían permanecido en silencio cada uno acurrucado en un extremo del sillón. Derek se había dado cuenta de que Emily había comprado aquel enorme y cómodo sofá, tras comenzar con las sesiones de cine. Discretamente, prefirió no decir nada, pero sabía que si lo había hecho era porque disfrutaba tanto aquellos encuentros como él.

\- Princesa, despierta.

Emily, se había quedado adormilada en su esquina, y notó el aliento de Derek, susurrándole en la cara.

\- No estaba dormida- Mintió, incapaz de reconocer que ni siquiera Star Wars había conseguido que mantuviera los ojos abiertos.

Derek se echó a reir.

\- Ya. No te lo tendré en cuenta.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos disfrutando de la complicidad que habían creado juntos. Ambos sabían que era el momento en que Derek solía marcharse, pero a Emily le apetecía que se quedara un poco más. Adivinando su intención de despedirse, se adelantó a él.

\- ¿Quieres otra cerveza?- Le propuso esperanzada, intentando no aparentar más nerviosismo del que sentía- Yo también tengo alguna guardada en la nevera.

Esperó por su respuesta, y temió por un momento que él, educadamente rechazara su ofrecimiento.

\- Voy a buscarlas- Le dijo sin asomo de duda. Y se levantó para dirigirse nuevamente a la nevera. Un par de minutos después, volvían a encontrarse cómodamente sentados uno junto al otro.

De repente, Emily se sintió un poco culpable. Sabía que Morgan haría cualquier cosa por ella, y era viernes por la noche, ¿y si le estaba estropeando algún plan?. Derek era un animal nocturno- como también lo había sido ella hacía más tiempo del que quería admitir- y aún no era tan tarde. Sin darse cuenta, se mordisqueó el labio, perdida en ese pensamiento.

\- ¿Em?- Llamó su atención, sacándole de su trance. Raramente utilizaba con ella ese diminutivo, y nunca delante de otras personas. Estaba reservado para su más estricta intimidad, y siempre aparecía ligado a cierta preocupación por su parte.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces, un poco confundida. No había pretendido que se percatara de sus cavilaciones.

\- Es sólo..- Titubeó un poco nerviosa por trasladarle sus dudas- No quiero estropearte ningún plan obligándote a quedarte aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Derek se sorprendió, no solo por sus palabras, sino también por la nada habitual timidez que parecía haberse apoderado de ella. La miró a los ojos, un poco desconcertado, preguntándose cuándo iba a dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- El único plan que tengo hoy, eres tú- Le dijo con expresión sincera, intentando transmitirle que podía estar segura de que se encontraba a gusto allí, con ella.

A ella le llegó el mensaje, perfectamente claro, y de repente, se sintió un poco vulnerable y, al mismo tiempo, agradecida.

Bajó la mirada, un poco cohibida por las implicaciones de aquellas palabras, sin saber qué decir. Derek se dio cuenta de su turbación, e intentó aligerar el ambiente.

\- En cualquier caso, el que debería estar preocupado por si te he estropeado algún plan, soy yo- Le dijo volviendo a su tono bromista de siempre, mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

Emily levantó la cabeza, un poco sorprendida, y se encontró con que la sonrisa de Derek había vuelto a sus labios. Poco sabía Derek que, precisamente acababa de tocar un tema muy delicado para ella. Sin embargo, Emily agradeció el esfuerzo de él por hacerle las cosas más fáciles, e intentó desviar la atención.

\- Ningún plan a la vista- Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y levantando la cerveza en alto.

Derek, percibió cierto temor en su mirada, y sintió verdadera curiosidad por saber qué ocultaba detrás de ella.

\- ¿No dejaste a nadie en Europa antes de volver?- La pregunta era totalmente real.

Emily se quedó un poco perpleja, sin saber cómo abordar aquel tema. Quizás en otro momento, se habría salido por la tangente, pero entre ambos, no sabía si por el alcohol, por la hora, o por la tensión del día, se había creado una atmósfera más íntima de lo habitual.

\- Ya sabes...- Lo miró a los ojos e hizo una pausa intentando dar forma a su pensamiento- Después de lo de Ian… No ha sido fácil para mí.- Obvió el hecho de que no había estado con nadie, incluso desde antes de que aquello sucediera. Lo de Doyle, solo había convertido lo difícil en prácticamente imposible.

A pesar de que intentó controlarse, no pudo ocultar la tristeza que de repente se apoderó de sus ojos, al tiempo que un pequeño escalofrío, le recorrió el cuerpo ante la mención de aquel nombre. A Derek no le hacía falta que hablara para saber cuándo algo no iba bien. Sus ojos, siempre la delataban.

\- Emily, - Se había puesto rígida en su asiento, y ahora la miraba con verdadera preocupación. No tenía ni idea de que lo ocurrido hubiera afectado de esa manera a su vida sentimental .- No tienes que avergonzarte de nada de lo que hiciste. Al contrario, deberías estar orgullosa de haber salvado a Declan- Hizo una pausa valorando si la ofendería con sus siguientes palabras. Decidió que había la suficiente confianza para decirse cualquier cosa - No todos los hombres son como él.

Emily, efectivamente no se ofendió, pero se sorprendió un poco de que pensara que el problema era ese. Sabía perfectamente que el problema era ella, y no los demás. Para muestra clara, tenía justo delante a un hombre que era la antítesis de Ian Doyle. Un hombre que reunía todas las cualidades que una mujer podría desear. Este pensamiento, la desconcertó a si misma, durante unos segundos.

\- Ya lo sé, Derek- Le aclaró, omitiendo su último descubrimiento- Es sólo que es complicado…- Hizo una pausa y durante unos segundos bajó la vista contemplando sus propias manos.

Él la miró sin interrumpirla, dándose cuenta del esfuerzo que suponía para ella hablar de sus sentimientos. Permaneció en silencio, sin moverse de su sitio, dándole el tiempo necesario para encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

\- He quedado algunas veces- Dijo al fin, levantando la vista hacia él- Ya sabes… una cena, o una peli...- Esperó por un momento que él hiciera algún comentario jocoso, pero Derek sólo la escuchaba prestándole toda su atención- Pero luego… ¡Dios!, ¡qué difícil!- Exclamó de repente, frustrada, y haciendo que Derek diera un pequeño respingo en su asiento- Es el momento en que llega la intimidad- Casi se ruborizó al decirlo, pero estaba dispuesta a terminar- Yo… - suspiró de nuevo- No soporto que nadie vea o me pregunte por mis cicatrices.

Derek se quedó perplejo. Aquella mujer que se había sacrificado por un niño, y que prácticamente había dado su vida por ir en busca de un delincuente, ¿estaba preocupada por lo que podrían pensar de sus cicatrices?. No podía entenderlo.

-Emily, estoy seguro de que ningún hombre se ha quejado de ellas, y si alguno lo hubiera hecho, sería un auténtico idiota.- Él mismo, aunque tampoco las había visto, podía imaginárselas con bastante precisión pues había visto perfectamente la estaca clavada en su vientre.

Ella lo miró un poco atónita preguntándose cómo era posible que un perfilador como Derek Morgan, no hubiera deducido las implicaciones de sus palabras. ¿Realmente tendría que explicárselo todo de forma detallada?.

Mientras, él continuaba hablando y hablando intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Ella, por su parte, lo seguía con expresión incrédula, hasta que finalmente lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Derek!- Y espero hasta conseguir su atención.

Éste, detuvo su discurso en seco, ante el imperioso tono utilizado por ella.

\- No he podido estar con nadie desde lo de Doyle- La vergüenza había desaparecido de su cara, olvidada por la necesidad de aclarar las cosas.

Él, pillado por sorpresa, se quedó un poco confundido durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, sintiéndose bastante estúpido, lo comprendió.

\- Oh- Fue lo único que salió de su boca en un primer momento.

Emily, sintiéndose un poco culpable, suspiró y se levantó del sillón. Una vez de pie, dio un par de pasos sin sentido mientras ponía en orden sus ideas y luego se paró frente a él, que seguía sentado intentando pensar en cómo compensar su estupidez,

\- Lo siento..- Se disculpó ella- No era mi intención ponerte en una situación incómoda.- Añadió mordiéndose el labio, en un gesto muy habitual en ella, pero del que ni ella misma era consciente. Derek, sin embargo, siempre sabía interpretarlo. Lo hacía siempre que se encontraba en una posición difícil.- No debí contarte nada.

Él la miró, sintiendo una punzada de dolor, en respuesta a ese otro dolor que veía en ella.

\- Siéntate conmigo- La invitó, acomodándose un poco, para dejarle sitio justo a su lado, en lugar del extremo del sillón que antes ocupaba.

Ella lo miró, no muy convencida, pero finalmente se sentó, cabizbaja.

Derek, que ahora la tenía tan cerca, que casi se rozaban, le levantó el mentón con la mano obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Emily Prentiss- Su voz sonó grave y tremendamente sincera- Eres una mujer increíblemente hermosa, e increíblemente valiente- Dijo, recalcando el adverbio- Eres inteligente, divertida, compasiva y generosa- Hizo una pausa asegurándose de que entendía que lo decía totalmente en serio. El ligero rubor en su cara, se lo confirmó- Con cicatrices, o sin ellas, cualquier hombre sería afortunado teniéndote a su lado.

Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro durante unos segundos, en silencio, sin saber qué mas decir. Derek notó como la respiración de Emily se volvía más agitada y cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Sin embargo, ella, en lugar de dejar salir las emociones que, evidentemente, estaba tratando de contener, se irguió, apartándose de su toque, y separándose un poco de él. Su vulnerabilidad desapareció y fue sustituida por uno de sus mecanismos de defensa favoritos: la ironía.

\- Derek Morgan- Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- Voy a pensar que estás interesado en mí.

Esperó una réplica en la misma actitud. No estaba preparada para lo que vino a continuación.

\- ¿Y qué, si lo estuviera?- Derek sorprendió no solo a Emily, sino a si mismo. Lo había dicho sin pensar, de forma espontánea.

Ella, entre atónita y confundida, se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, mirándolo desconcertada. Luego se levantó de su asiento, invadida por una necesidad de distanciarse de aquella confesión repentina, y se puso de pie, alejándose un poco del sillón.

\- No sé que quieres que conteste a eso- Dijo tremendamente perturbada por sus palabras.

Derek se levantó y se acercó a ella. Ya estaba dicho, y no había modo de ignorar el elefante blanco en la habitación. Emily, totalmente aturdida, no se apartó, pero se negó a mirarlo, incluso cuando Derek la obligó a girarse hacia él, tomándola suavemente por los brazos, que mantenía recogidos junto a su pecho.

\- Cuando dije que cualquier hombre sería afortunado a tu lado, dije exactamente lo que quería decir- Le susurró intentando recuperar su mirada.

Ella levantó la vista solo para encontrar sus ojos fijos en ella. No vio rastro de duda en ellos.

\- Derek… lo que quieres...- Intentó buscar mil motivos por los que aquello era una pésima idea, pero no encontró ninguno que no sonara a excusa- No puede ser- Añadió simplemente.

Un rayo de esperanza cruzó la expresión de Derek. Había dicho que no podía ser, no que no lo quisiera. Se aferró a esa posibilidad, para encontrar el valor para continuar.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo, que las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado desde que volviste- Comenzó con algo que sabía que ella no podría negarle de ninguna manera, y aunque se mantuvo en silencio, vio en sus ojos una pequeña señal de admisión- Hace tiempo que esto dejó de ser una simple amistad. No sé lo que es. No tenemos siquiera que ponerle un nombre. Pero dime que no has pensado alguna vez en nosotros… juntos.

Ella se apartó de él bruscamente.

\- No se trata de eso, Derek- Había levantado un poco el tono de voz, y se la notaba agitada- Se trata de que mi pasado puede arrastrarnos a los dos- Dio unos pasos intentando buscar cómo hacerle comprender su equivocación.

Derek intentó hablar para refutar aquel argumento. Quería decirle que su pasado no le importaba, que sólo le importaba el aquí y el ahora, porque era eso todo lo que tenían, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Emily se paró frente a él y terminó su razonamiento.

\- Dime si podrías estar con una mujer, marcada como una posesión, recordándote constantemente que él, estuvo antes que tú- Le dijo con amargura.

\- No me importan tus cicatrices, Emily- La miró extrañado, preguntándose por qué le daba tanta importancia a algo así. Si alguien podría entender lo que eran cicatrices producto de su trabajo, era él- Vi lo que te hizo con aquella estaca, y sé lo grave que es. ¿Cómo crees que me importaría algo así?

En un súbito momento de comprensión, Emily se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, y un ligero temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- No lo sabes.

Era apenas un susurro. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si él la había oído. No lo supo hasta que vio como él la interrogaba con la mirada. Derek percibió su turbación, la respuesta estaba en su mente de perfilador, pero no quería aceptarla.

\- El… - Las palabras se le atragantaron- ¿Te marcó?- Dijo finalmente sin terminar de creerse lo que él mismo acababa de preguntar. El dolor en la mirada que Emily le devolvió hizo innecesarias las palabras.

Y de repente lo entendió todo. Las cicatrices del abdomen no importaban. La única que importaba era la marca que aquel miserable le había dejado en su cuerpo. Entendió por qué le había afectado aquel último caso; entendió por qué eludía la intimidad con otros hombres; e incluso por qué lo eludía a él. Marcarla, la convertía en una víctima, como todas aquellas con las que cada día trabajaban y eso, era algo que Emily era incapaz de soportar.

Emily vio el cambio de expresión en sus ojos. La repentina comprensión, dio paso a una rabia contenida, que no podía ocultar. Y de nuevo, se sintió terriblemente culpable.

\- Lo siento- Acertó a decir ella, extrañamente conmovida.

Derek la miró, desconcertado viendo como trataba de justificarse, como si hubiera tenido alguna responsabilidad en todo aquello. Y sintió una profunda compasión por lo que ella había sufrido.

\- Déjame verlo- Dijo, sin atreverse siquiera a tocarla.

Emily, sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Era una petición que esperaba. Pero aún así, dolía. Durante unos segundos se le cortó la respiración, y sus ojos le dirigieron una mirada de infinita tristeza.

\- Me lo he intentado quitar….- Le explicó, y a oídos de Derek, sonó como si intentara justificarse- Pero es más difícil que eliminar un tatuaje hecho con tinta.

Derek, horrorizado ante aquella aclaración, no pudo evitar fijarse, como buen perfilador, en que Emily, instintivamente se había llevado la mano derecha a su pecho izquierdo, y supo de inmediato que aquel era el lugar.. Se acercó a ella, y le apartó la mano suavemente. Notó que ella se encogía temblando. Fijó su mirada determinada en aquellos ojos tristes y asustados, pero no había modo de que se echara atrás. Emily llevaba puesto en ese momento, un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta blanca, de tirantes finos.

Suavemente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, tomó el tirante izquierdo y, conteniendo la respiración, lo hizo rodar, deslizándolo por su hombro. La tela de la camiseta, rodó hacia abajo, hasta descubrir parte de su pecho, que subía y bajaba agitadamente.

Derek sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba durante unos segundos, ante la visión del trébol de cuatro hojas, quemado a fuego sobre su piel de porcelana. Sus ojos se oscurecieron llenos de odio contra Ian Doyle. Le había tatuado su símbolo personal para convertirla en su posesión. Su respiración se volvió pausada y profunda. Levantó ligeramente el brazo izquierdo, convirtiendo su mano en un puño, mientras que su mano derecha, aún aferrada al borde de la tela, se cerró a su alrededor, clavándose las uñas.

Intentando mantener el control, soltó el tirante de la blusa, y pasó sus dedos por los bordes del tatuaje, percibiendo cada relieve del mismo. Estaba totalmente absorto, cuando repentinamente sintió algo húmedo en su mano. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que era y miró hacia Emily sólo para comprobar, cómo sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Todo el odio se convirtió en compasión por su dolor. Y deseó ser capaz de borrárselo de un plumazo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, instintivamente, le atrapó el rostro entre sus manos, y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso largo, dulce y suave, como para contrarrestar aquel terrible recuerdo que le había dejado.

Emily, con mil emociones a flor de piel, se perdió en aquel beso inesperado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuvo ni miedo ni dudas. Con vehemencia, profundizó en el mismo, llevada por una sensación de urgencia. Y fue ella entonces, la que se dejó guiar por sus impulsos más primarios, queriendo más y más. Olvidándose de cualquier lógica o razón, sus manos se dirigieron hacia la camiseta de Derek. Necesitaba tocar su piel, necesitaba todo de él. Notó que Derek se apartaba un poco, rompiendo el beso, mientras le sostenía las manos entre las suyas.

\- Emily- La miró con expresión culpable por no haber medido las consecuencias de sus actos. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad- Lo siento… no debí hacerlo- Se disculpó sinceramente.

Ella le miró sin entender qué ocurría.

\- ¿No quieres esto?.

Derek le acarició el rostro, intentando borrar la confusión que se había instalado en sus ojos.

\- Lo quiero, Em- Hizo una pausa con la esperanza de que ella lo creyera- Pero no voy a aprovecharme de ti.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo de qué se trataba todo aquello. Derek Morgan, era demasiado decente como para arriesgarse a hacerle daño.

Ahora fue ella quien llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de él, acariciándola suavemente.

\- Yo también lo quiero, Derek. Aquí, y ahora, contigo.- Hizo una pausa. Aún podía notar la inseguridad en él- ¿No lo entiendes? ¿verdad?. Desde que volví, ha sido como si no pudiera sentir nada. Pero cuando estoy contigo, es diferente- Su voz era suave y pausada- Siempre has sido tú, Derek. Eres el único que puede volver a hacerme sentir algo otra vez. Por favor, tienes que creerme.

Derek, se quedó en silencio, asimilando sus palabras, mientras la observaba. Intentó buscar un resquicio de duda, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

\- Emily, después de esto no hay vuelta atrás.- Aún necesitaba su confirmación.

\- No quiero volver hacia atrás nunca más- Respondió ella.

Y volvió a buscar su boca para entregarse a él por completo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily se despertó enredada entre las sábanas. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventara de su dormitorio devolviéndola a la realidad. Con una sonrisa, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente.

Se giró en la cama, comprobando que estaba sola, y echó de menos su presencia. Se levantó, y se vistió con lo primero que vio, la camiseta de Derek que estaba tendida sobre la alfombra. Fue a su cajón, y buscó algo de ropa interior para completar el conjunto improvisado.

Derek la vio aparecer en la puerta de la cocina, deliciosamente hermosa, con el pelo revuelto y su camiseta, que le llegaba a la altura del muslo. Le sonrió desde detrás de la barra donde preparaba el desayuno. Ella se sentó en silencio, y él le sirvió un plato de tortitas con mermelada.

\- Me desperté antes que tú, y no quise molestarte- Hizo una pausa al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella- Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, agradecida por el detalle.

\- La tengo- Admitió- Gracias.

Derek enternecido por su repentino rubor, se inclinó hacia ella, y la besó largamente en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose uno al otro durante unos instantes, sintiéndose cómplices de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- Pruébalo- La invitó- Verás que te gustará. Receta genuina de Fran Morgan

Ella sonrió y tomó un pequeño bocado.

\- ¡Dios mío!- Dijo deleitándose en saborearlo- Está buenísimo.

Derek soltó una carcajada.

\- Me voy a poner celoso- Se burló.

Emily, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, fingiéndose ofendida, y juguetonamente, Derek respondió al mismo haciéndole cosquillas, mientras ella intentaba deshacerse de él. La risa de Emily inundó la sala. Derek no la había oído reír así desde que había vuelto, y se sintió feliz de saber que había tenido algo que ver con aquello.

Finalmente se separaron, y entre bromas, caricias y miradas cómplices terminaron el desayuno. Ambos sabían que debían volver a la UAC, y Derek aún tenía que pasar por su casa para cambiarse.

Emily lo acompañó hasta la puerta, donde se quedaron en un silencio incómodo durante unos instantes.. Sabían que tendrían que hablar de ello, pero no había tiempo en aquel momento. Emily, especialmente no quería que se sintiera obligado de ninguna manera con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, no deseaba que terminara allí. Todo había sido tan rápido, que no sabía que podía esperar.

Derek leyó la incertidumbre en sus ojos y la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Estamos bien?- Le preguntó ella, un poco cohibida, temiendo por un momento que se hubiera arrepentido.

\- Estamos bien- Le dijo en un susurro tranquilizador y para confirmarlo la besó de nuevo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Emily llegó puntual a la oficina, pero sabía que Derek necesariamente llegaría tarde aquel día. Se dirigió a su mesa, junto a la cual J.J. y Reid conversaban amigablemente. Les dio los buenos días, y se unió a la conversación, intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- Espero que no tengamos hoy ningún caso- Dijo J.J., con un suspiro- Estoy agotada. Anoche Henry no nos dejó dormir.

Emily se fijó, en que, efectivamente, se le notaban las ojeras bajo los ojos. De pronto, J.J. se detuvo a contemplarla, y Emily se sintió repentinamente como si fuera transparente.

\- Tú sin embargo tienes muy buena cara. Se te ve radiante- Dijo un poco sorprendida.

Emily le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa ¿En serio podía notar que algo había sucedido?. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Quién está radiante?- Preguntó con curiosidad Penélope, mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

\- Emily- Le informó Reid,

Para su horror, éste se dedicó a estudiarla con sumo cuidado, para confirmar la observación de J.J.

" Que demonios" pensó Emily.

\- Por mi experiencia- Dijo García alegremente- Sé que una mujer sólo está radiante por dos motivos: una buena mascarilla, o un hombre.

J.J. se echó a reír, mientras Reid intentaba descubrir el sentido oculto de la frase.

\- Mascarilla- Le dijo Emily, uniéndose a la broma.

Rossi llegó en ese momento, y se acercó al grupo.

\- Siento estropear la diversión, pero Hotch nos quiere ver en la sala de reuniones- Les informó, lamentando ser un aguafiestas..

\- Falta Morgan- Observó Reid, mirando hacia la puerta, buscándolo.

A Emily le dio un pequeño vuelco en el corazón, ante la mención del apellido de Derek.

\- Ha llamado esta mañana para avisar que llegará tarde- Les comunicó Penélope.- Algo con su camioneta- Añadió.

Emily sonrió para sus adentros, ante la excusa que Derek se había inventado para justificar su retraso. No era la primera vez que llegaba tarde escudándose en alguna problema mecánico. Sintió una punzada de celos preguntándose en cuántas de esas ocasiones, había una mujer detrás.

Ya en la sala de reuniones, sentados alrededor de la mesa, Hotch les puso al tanto de las nuevas noticias.

\- Esta mañana el Senador Johnson me ha llamado personalmente para felicitar al equipo por el caso de ayer.- Les informó con su tono habitual de voz.- Quería que lo supierais.

\- ¡Vaya!, esto si que es nuevo- Apuntó Rossi.- Me pregunto que querrá.

\- En cualquier caso- Continuó Hotch- Yo también quiero deciros que estoy muy contento con el trabajo realizado. Sabéis que el equipo está siendo observado con lupa desde unos meses….

Aunque evitó mirar a Emilly, ella se sintió un poco culpable, porque sabía que todo era consecuencia del asunto de Doyle. Bajó un poco la vista, cabizbaja, y notó la mano de J.J., sentada a su izquierda, sobre su hombro. Emily, le sonrió con expresión de agradecimiento.

La puerta se abrió, y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Derek, que acababa de entrar. Miró hacia Emily, que evitó a propósito el contacto visual con él, y tomó asiento junto a Reid, situándose casi enfrente de ella.

\- Siento el retraso- Se excusó- Mi camioneta no quería arrancar esta mañana.

Ahora sí, cruzó una mirada cómplice con Emily, durante un poco más de tiempo del necesario. Ella, sintiéndose repentinamente observada, se giró un poco a su derecha, sólo para encontrar los ojos curiosos de Rossi, clavados en ellas. Instintivamente, eludió de forma culpable, su astuta mirada.

"A este hombre no se le escapa nada", pensó.

Hotch, esperó a que Morgan se acomodara en su asiento, para continuar.

\- Hoy no tenemos casos- Un suspiró de alivio de J.J., salió de su boca, obligándole a hacer una pausa durante unos segundos- Terminad los informes de la actuación de ayer, y luego, podéis tomaros el resto del día libre. Os avisaré si surge algo, sino, nos vemos el lunes. Dejad los informes sobre mi mesa antes de iros.

El ambiente se distendió ante la noticia. Aunque era sábado, y oficialmente el personal descansaba todo el fin de semana, lo cierto era que los asesinos en serie no solían tenerlo en cuenta, así que en realidad, no había un día concreto de libranza. Intentaban hacer malabarismos, entre caso y caso, pero incluso así, a veces trabajaban más de dos semanas seguidas. Y la disposición era permanente. Aceptaban su trabajo tal y como era, pero era agradable saber que podrían descansar hasta el lunes.

Emily se entretuvo un poco antes de salir, hablando con J.J. y Penélope. Llevaban planeando desde hacía unos días una salida de chicas, y querían hacerla aquella noche. Hubiera preferido estar con Derek, pero negarse a ir, habría levantado demasiadas suspicacias.

Derek, que alcanzó a escuchar la conversación de las chicas, salió, detrás de Reid, en dirección a su despacho.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, oyó un par de golpes suaves en la puerta.

Emily entró al despacho, volviendo a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. El primer impulso de ambos fue besarse allí mismo, pero eran conscientes de que las persianas estaban sólo parcialmente cerradas. Cualquiera, los podría ver. Derek se levantó para recibirla, y mirando de reojo hacia la cristalera de la oficina, optó por quedarse apoyado en su mesa.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa- No podía decirles que no.

Estaba de pie, frente a él, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Está bien- Le dijo- Te servirá para distraerte- Se dio cuenta de que no le había parecido demasiado convincente- De veras, aprovecharé para trabajar en la reforma.

\- ¿Has comprado otra casa?- Le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Sí, a las afueras… una residencia unifamiliar, de los años treinta, con un gran jardín- Hizo una pausa- Te gustaría.

Por algún motivo desconocido, aquel comentario la puso un poco nerviosa. Le dio la impresión de que las implicaciones del mismo iban más allá de lo que parecía.

\- Estoy segura de que sí- Acertó a decir tímidamente.

Y se quedaron en un silencio tenso durante unos segundos.

\- Pero si quieres podemos quedar mañana,- Le propuso finalmente, buscando su mirada- Podría ir a buscarte para ir a correr, luego te llevaría a desayunar en la Cafetería que hay junto al Parque, y después podrías venir a mi casa. Se me da muy bien la pasta. Podríamos almorzar y ver una película por la tarde.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó ella entre divertida y sorprendida- Sí que lo tienes todo planeado.

\- No te he contado ni la mitad de los planes que tengo para ti- Le replicó guiñándole un ojo- Lo mejor, me lo dejo reservado- Añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Emily, rió para sus adentros.

\- Parece un buen plan- Dijo finalmente.

Y de hecho, lo fue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella primera noche. Continuaban viéndose en cuanto tenían ocasión, pero habían decidido no ponerle ningún tipo de adjetivo a aquella relación. Aunque Derek estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso, sabía que Emily no estaba preparada, y simplemente se adaptó a su ritmo.

Seguían viéndose a escondidas, y procuraban actuar con normalidad delante de sus compañeros, reservando las miradas cómplices para cuando nadie les observaba. Ella, le había comentado sus sospechas respecto a Rossi. Aún no sabía hacia donde se dirigían. Estaban a gusto tal y como estaban, pero ambos eran muy conscientes de que habían infringido unas cuantas normas relativas a la prohibición de relaciones sentimentales dentro del ámbito laboral. Y aunque el equipo mantuviera el secreto ante Strauss, Hotch no permitiría que continuaran trabajando juntos en el campo.

Aquel día, se encontraban en Detroit. A Emily le encantaba aquella ciudad, pero lo cierto era que si estaban allí era porque habían aparecido cuatro hombres descuartizados en el último mes. La policía, se había quedado sin pistas, y les había pedido ayuda.

Durante la investigación, habían trazado el perfil del asesino: un hombre blanco, entre treinta y cuarenta años, con conocimientos de medicina, y con problemas psicóticos. Con la ayuda de García, habían conseguido reducir la lista, y ahora el equipo se encontraba rodeando la propiedad de Michael Dawson, en la cual, sospechaban que mantenía retenida a una quinta víctima.

La propiedad era demasiado extensa, así que Hotch dividió al equipo en parejas, enviando a Rossi con Reid a la zona del cobertizo, a Morgan y a Prentiss a la entrada principal, permaneciendo él junto a J.J. en la puerta trasera de la vivienda de dos plantas, que se erguía en el centro de un majestuoso jardín. Aquella casa, herencia de sus padres, se encontraba rodeada, además, de casi todos los agentes disponibles de la policía de Detroit, actuando como refuerzos. Por el momento, permanecían semiescondidos, esperando la orden de Hotch para actuar. No quería que el sudes se asustara y matara al rehén.

Derek se asomó sigilosamente a la puerta principal. Detrás de él, Emily, cubría sus espaldas. Justo cuando iba a acceder, se oyeron pisadas junto a una arboleda situada en el jardín. Derek miró hacia Emily, indicándole que esperara allí a que volviera, y se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido.

Pero una vez estuvo sola, alcanzó oír un gemido agonizante en el interior de la vivienda. Miró hacia atrás, buscando a Derek, pero ya lo había perdido de vista. Sopesó durante unos segundos qué hacer, y finalmente, decidió entrar en la vivienda manteniendo su glock en alto.

Los lamentos, procedían del sótano. Parecía que el sudes se estaba intentando deshacer de él, en aquel preciso momento. No había tiempo para nada, y buscó la puerta de acceso al mismo. Se asomó a la entrada, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a bajar las escaleras, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que la dejó semiinconsciente durante unos segundos, cayendo al suelo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el sudes le había atado las manos a la espalda con una brida y le había arrebatado su arma.

Derek, que había barrido la arboleda, únicamente para darse de cuenta, de que los pasos procedían de un perro labrador, volvió hacia la vivienda. Se le encogió el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que Emily ya no estaba allí. Entró en la vivienda de forma sigilosa, sólo para encontrarse a Michael Dawson, apuntando a Emily a la cabeza.

Se quedó petrificado. Aquella había sido su peor pesadilla desde que Emily había regresado. La idea de volverla a perder, le resultaba insoportable.

\- ¡Suelta el arma, Michael!- Le ordenó apuntándole con la suya.

Dirigió una mirada fugaz a Emily, intentando averiguar si se encontraba herida. Vio un pequeño reguero de sangre deslizándose por su frente hasta su mejilla y rezó porque no fuera nada grave.

\- ¡Los pecadores deben morir!- Gritó sin sentido alguno.

Al trazar el perfil, se habían dado cuenta de que las víctimas que elegían eran sus propios sustitutos. De hecho, todas las victimas se parecían a él. Michael Dawson había arrastrado problemas mentales desde hacía años, pero aún así había conseguido formar una relación de pareja relativamente estable, y tomaba su medicación religiosamente. Pero hacía poco más de un mes, mientras conducía acompañado de su novia, en medio de una discusión vanal, se había despistado y había acabado empotrando el coche contra un árbol. Ella había muerto en el acto. Dejó de tomarse su medicación, y el sentimiento de culpa le generó un delirio por el cual se convirtió en justiciero contra aquellos hombres que consideraba no eran dignos de una mujer.

\- Nadie tiene que morir hoy, Michael – Intentó convencerlo Morgan. Pero sabía que en su estado, y sintiéndose acorralado, difícilmente soltaría a Emily.

\- ¡Sal de aquí o la mataré!- Le gritó, presionando la pistola contra la sien de Emily.

Y Derek en ese momento, olvidó todo lo que habían establecido en el perfil, aterrorizado ante la idea de perderla. Levantó los brazos, mostrándole las palmas de la mano. De reojo vio como Emily lo miraba incrédula por lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que Michael Dawson nunca habría disparado contra ella. El perfil estaba claro. La única razón por la que la había retenido, era porque la necesitaba como rehén para poder escapar.

Lo miró a los ojos, y sólo vio un miedo irracional en ellos.

\- Ella es inocente- Le dijo Morgan captando su atención- Cógeme a mí. Yo me aprovecho de todas las mujeres. Son sólo juguetes que dejo a un lado cuando me canso de ellas.

Dawson lo miró desconcertado, pero mantuvo su arma apuntando a Emily.

Derek dejó su arma en el suelo.

\- ¡No!- Gritó ella- Suelta el arma, Michael. Fuera tendrás la ayuda que necesitas.

Pero él ya no le prestaba atención.

Bruscamente la empujó con fuerza y Emily cayó al suelo. Dirigió el arma hacia la cabeza de Derek, quien, desarmado, buscó por un momento su mirada, en un gesto de despedida. Ella, aún tumbada en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada, contuvo el aliento totalmente horrorizada.

Sonó un disparo desde atrás, y Michael Dawson cayó muerto en el suelo, de un tiro en la cabeza.

Hotch, salió del sótano. Había accedido al mismo junto a J.J, por un segundo acceso situado en la parte trasera. Al oír los gritos, había acudido en apoyo. JJ., aun se encontraba en el sótano atendiendo a la víctima.

Mientras Hotch comprobaba las constantes vitales del sudes, y le retiraba el arma, Derek corrió hacia Emily, que lo miraba estupefacta, para desatarla.

La ayudó a levantarse, y su primer impulso de abrazarla, fue contenido por ella cuando levantó sus manos interponiéndolas entre ambos, y dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche, salió de la vivienda apresuradamente.

No la vio hasta que llegó alrededor de un par de horas después a la Comisaría de Policía, luciendo una pequeña venda en la sien.

Durante el tiempo en que había permanecido en el Hospital, comprobando sus heridas, su terror inicial por perderlo, se había convertido en auténtica furia por su estupidez. Había ignorado el perfil del sudes poniéndose en peligro a si mismo.

Encontró a Derek reunido junto al resto del equipo, con las autoridades locales, quienes estaban profundamente agradecidas por la ayuda.

Las miradas se dirigieron a ella cuando apareció, con paso apresurado y una expresión salvaje en la cara.

Derek dio un paso hacia ella para preguntarle qué tal estaba, pero fue recibido con un empujón que lo hizo tambalearse ligeramente.

\- ¡QUE COÑO FUE ESO!- Le gritó sin importarle estar rodeada de gente. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la estancia.

Derek la miró sin comprender.

\- ¡IGNORASTE EL PERFIL DELIBERADAMENTE!- Le acusó iracunda, sin prestar atención a las curiosas miradas a su alrededor- ¡Y CASI CONSIGUES QUE TE MATEN!.

\- ¡Te salvé la vida!- Se excusó él, desconcertado. Esperaba su agradecimiento, y había recibido todo lo contrario.

\- ¡No me habría matado!- Le replicó ella- ¡Lo habría controlado si no hubieras intentado hacerte el superhéroe!..

Él estaba atónito. ¿Qué demonios?. En última instancia, no habría tenido que actuar si le hubiera esperado fuera de la casa, como le había dicho.

\- ¡No tendría que haberme hecho el superhéroe si no hubieras cometido la estupidez de entrar sola en la casa!- Le recriminó señalándola con el dedo.

\- ¡Escuché gritos!- Se encaró con él- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Tú habrías hecho lo mismo!

Derek Morgan sabía que era verdad, pero para él, no era lo mismo, nunca sería lo mismo.

\- ¿Sabes qué?- Le dijo conteniendo su propio enfado- No pienso seguir esta discusión- Se giró dándole la espalda para dirigirse de nuevo hacia donde el resto de perfiladores, los seguían observando perplejos.

Pero Emily no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Le gritó detrás de él- ¡Porque sabes que tengo razón!. ¡ Y para tu información, no necesito tu protección, se cuidarme sola! .

Un súbita cólera recorrió el cuerpo de Derek, que se giró para encararse con ella.

\- Como con Doyle ¿no?- Le dijo en un susurro lleno de rabia y dolor.

Emily lo miró estupefacta, y se le cortó la respiración durante unos segundos. Su pálido rostro se tornó en un rojo encendido, y mil emociones asomaron a sus ojos, que se llenaron de humedad.

\- Em...- Acertó a decir él, profundamente arrepentido, mientras intentaba alcanzarla con su mano.

Ella, tremendamente afectada, lo apartó de un manotazo, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia, y salió apresuradamente de allí.

Derek, se giró hacia el resto del equipo, sólo para recibir unicamente sus miradas de reproche.

\- Hotch...- Intentó excusarse ante su jefe.

Pero éste no se lo permitió.

\- Cuando volvamos, te quiero ver en mi despacho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El viaje de vuelta a casa, en el Jet privado, transcurrió en silencio. Emily se había subido la última a la avión, y viendo que Derek había ocupado un asiento en la parte trasera, se sentó cerca de la cabina. Al cabo de un rato, J.J., se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó suavemente.

Emily le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

\- Siento que hayáis tenido que presenciar eso.

J.J., hizo un gesto de asentimiento, en señal de comprensión.

\- De cualquier modo...- Hizo una pausa decidiendo si abordar la cuestión que le estaba rondando por la cabeza- ¿Que diablos pasa entre tú y Morgan?

A Emily le pilló desprevenida la pregunta, pero intentó mantener una pose neutral.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Esa discusión parecía muy personal- Hizo la observación sin rodeos, y esperó por su respuesta.

\- ¿Hay algo que no sea personal con Morgan?- Tiró de la ironía para eludir la cuestión, utilizando deliberadamente el apellido en lugar del nombre.

\- Me pareció...- Titubeó J.J, con un gesto de duda.

\- No pasa nada J.J.- La interrumpió intentando tranquilizarla- Lo arreglaremos. No te preocupes- Hizo una pausa- Estoy algo cansada, si no te importa me gustaría dormir un poco.

J.J. aunque no muy convencida del todo, se dio por aludida, y volvió a su asiento junto a Reid,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en la Unidad, Hotchner llamó a Morgan a su despacho. Sentado detrás de su escritorio, esperó a que el otro agente hiciera lo propio, al otro lado del mismo. Derek, esperó pacientemente la reprimenda de su jefe.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con el modo en que Prentiss se dirigió hacia ti- Hizo una pausa asegurándose de que tenía toda su atención- Pero tiene razón. Ignoraste el perfil.

\- La estaba apuntando con un arma en la cabeza, Hotch- Se justificó de forma vehemente.

\- Y decidiste ponerte a ti mismo innecesariamente en peligro. Podría haberte matado.

Le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

\- No ocurrió nada. Le disparaste.

Hotch, le miró un poco sorprendido de que no entendiera el alcance de su actuación

\- Estarías muerto si yo no hubiera estado allí. Es más, creo que estabas seguro de que ibas a morir.

\- Hotch…

\- Y Emily también se dio cuenta- Concluyó, sin dejarle hablar.

Derek, se revolvió en su asiento, y suspiró con fuerza.

\- ¿Y ella?- Le recriminó- ¿Te parece bien que se exponga continuamente a situaciones de riesgo?. Es impulsiva, Hotch…, corre hacia el peligro sin medir las consecuencias- Se detuvo al comprobar cierta expresión de sorna en su jefe- ¿Qué?

\- Parece que te estás describiendo a ti mismo.

Derek se levantó de su asiento, gesticulando con los brazos en señal de frustración.

\- Vamos...-Continuó- Sabes a lo que me refiero...- Se identifica en exceso con las víctimas, como en aquel caso con los niños secuestrados.

Hotch lo miró un poco desconcertado de que justamente sacara aquel caso a relucir.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puede hacer su trabajo? Porque si hay algo que me quieras contar, es el momento.- Su expresión ahora era seria. Le preocupaba el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto.

\- No, por supuesto que puede hacer su trabajo- Dijo negando con la cabeza- El problema es que no creo que sea bueno para ella que se implique tanto- Añadió finalmente, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras para que no pareciera más personal de lo que realmente era.

Hotch, se quedó pensativo durante un rato, procesando las últimas palabras de Morgan.

\- Y quizás no sea bueno para ti, que te impliques tanto en su trabajo.

Esperó la reacción confusa de Morgan que, como esperaba, no tardó en llegar. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Hotch terminó su argumento.

\- Tal vez será mejor para todos que no sigáis trabajando en pareja.

Derek lo miró con expresión de disgusto, pero no discutió la orden.

\- Está bien, Hotch, como quieras- Aceptó.

\- Y Morgan- Añadió Hotch al tiempo que aquel se dirigía hacia la puerta- Será mejor que le pidas disculpas… y pronto.

Morgan, con la culpa reflejada en el rostro, hizo un gesto de admisión, y salió del despacho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La encontró en el office, sirviéndose una taza de café. Esperó ver aún algún resto de enfado en su cara, pero lo único que encontró fue la misma frustración que sentía él.

Ella le entregó la taza de café que acababa de preparar, y se sirvió otra para ella. Apoyada en la pequeña encimera del office, lo miró sin decir nada.

\- Emily, lo siento mucho- Se disculpó-. De verdad, que lamento lo que dije.

Ella permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de hablar.

\- Puedo verlo- Le dijo utilizando un tono de reprimenda.

Derek, avergonzado, bajó la vista hacia la taza de café que sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Yo tampoco debí haberte gritado así, delante de todos- Admitió- Así que también te debo una disculpa.

Derek levantó la vista hacia ella. Detrás de aquella aparente tranquilidad, le pareció cansada y un poco decepcionada.

\- En cualquier caso, Hotch nos acaba de separar en el campo- Sonrió un poco ante el leve gesto de sorpresa que vio en ella- Así que, creo que se acabó el problema.

Emily lo miró intentando buscar la forma adecuada de decirle lo que había estado meditando en el viaje de vuelta, sin herirle demasiado. Pensó en dar una especie de rodeo, para atenuar el golpe, pero finalmente las palabras salieron solas.

\- Necesitamos darnos un poco de tiempo.

Lo miró expectante, esperando que comprendiera la implicación de sus palabras, y su cara de sorpresa se lo confirmó.

\- ¿Por lo que dije de Doyle?

La pregunta la pilló un poco desprevenida. Por supuesto que le había molestado el comentario, pero el trasfondo era más amplio que eso.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes durante unos segundos, debatiéndose entre los variados argumentos que se le venían a cabeza.

\- Derek- Dijo al fin, con un poco de desesperación en su voz- No sé a dónde vamos, no sé lo que quiero, ni siquiera sé lo que siento…, no sé si vale la pena arriesgar nuestro trabajo y nuestra amistad por esto… - Lo miró, con los ojos a punto de desbordarse en llanto- Simplemente necesito parar un tiempo, y tomar distancia de las cosas.

Él, asintió con la cabeza. Podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos que aquello tampoco era fácil para ella, y que sufría tanto como él.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó en un susurro- Nunca he querido que te sintieras presionada por mi culpa.

\- Tú nunca me has presionado, Derek- Le refutó vehementemente- No se trata de ti. No puedo reprocharte nada. Simplemente es que yo… necesito tiempo.- Volvió a insistir.

\- De acuerdo- Añadió él- Si sientes que debe ser así, está bien.- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Pero quiero que sepas, que puedes seguir contando conmigo siempre.

Su expresión sincera, conmovió a Emily, y se sintió aun peor por hacerle daño de aquella manera.

\- Lo sé, Derek. Gracias.- Se inclinó hacia él, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Se quedaron así durante un largo tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Las dos semanas siguientes transcurrieron en calma. Hotch había comenzado a emparejar a Morgan con J.J. y a Prentiss con Rossi. Por el momento parecía que todo había vuelto a su cauce, aunque algunas cosas habían cambiado. Derek continuaba pendiente de Emily, y ésta parecía aceptar sus gestos de amistad. Aparentemente, a ojos del equipo, los malentendidos habían terminado. Pero a nadie le había pasado desapercibido, que las habituales bromas entre ellos, habían cesado casi por completo.

En algún momento, todos ellos, habían intentado hablar con uno u otro. Pero ambos parecían tener un pacto de silencio, y finalmente, aceptaron aquello como una nueva normalidad. Morgan trabajaba bien con J.J.; al igual que Emily, con Rossi.

Además, desde hacía un par de días, Emily parecía más apagada de lo habitual. Seguía haciendo su trabajo, pero evitaba las miradas suspicaces de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera quiso hablar con Derek, cuándo le preguntó si le ocurría algo. Sospechaba que nuevamente se había implicado en un caso. El último que habían tenido, justamente dos días antes, parecía ser el detonante. Las características de las víctimas, mujeres morenas, más o menos de la edad de Emily, no podían haber pasado desapercibidas para ella. Habían conseguido atrapar al sudes, pero no fue un final feliz, ya que no pudieron hacer nada para salvar a la última víctima. Coincidiendo con dicho caso, ella había comenzado a mostrarse más callada de lo habitual. Incluso evadió a Rossi, cuando intentó, sin éxito, abordarla para que hablara.

Aquella mañana, ensimismada en el informe que tenía delante, parecía encerrada en su mundo. García y J.J., cuchicheaban, planeando una nueva salida de chicas para animarla, y esperaban que aceptara. En un momento dado, Emily levantó la vista hacia ellas. Las dos rubias, comprobaron con preocupación que estaba anormalmente pálida. Emily leyó su gesto en la cara, y se levantó apresuradamente sin darles tiempo a que se acercaran a ella. Se sentía mareada, y se dirigió al servicio para refrescarse.

Apoyó las manos en el lavabo, intentando recuperarse un poco para volver a su trabajo. Aún le quedaba mucho por hacer, y estaba cansada. Llevaba un par de días sin dormir. Aquel caso, lo había empeorado todo.

Así la encontró J.J., cuando entró en el servicio, para intentar hablar con ella. Emily, la vio reflejada en el espejo, y se giró para encontrarse a su amiga francamente alarmada. Se quedó nuevamente apoyada en el mármol del lavabo, pero está vez, de espaldas al mismo.

\- Emily, ¿estás bien?- Se acercó a ella, colocando su mano en el hombro.

A Emily le conmovió su profunda consternación. Y de pronto, sintió que ya no podía más, que necesitaba confiar en alguien, y por ahora, no podía hacerlo en Derek. J.J., era la única que podría entenderla en aquel momento.

Un suspiró angustiado precedió a sus palabras.

\- Estoy embarazada.- Y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

J.J. esperaba cualquier cosa, menos algo así. La pilló totalmente por sorpresa, e instintivamente, hizo lo único que podía hacer. Atrapó su desesperación en un cálido abrazo silencioso..

Cuando notó que se había calmado, rompió su abrazo, pero siguió manteniéndose muy cerca de ella, tomándole de la mano. Dudó un momento en decir lo que para ella era cristalino como el agua.

\- ¿Lo sabe Morgan?.

Emily abrió la boca para negar su implicación, sorprendida por la repentina sinceridad de su amiga. Pero la sutil advertencia que vio en su mirada, le hizo darse cuenta de que era inútil.

\- ¿Tan evidente es?- Preguntó de forma retórica.

El pequeño suspiro de J.J, en señal de comprensión, le confirmó que era así.

\- No se lo he dicho…- Admitió al fin- ¡Y ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo!- Se separó de J.J. y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro- Todo ha sido complicado desde lo de Detroit.. - Esperó alguna reacción de su amiga, pero continuaba en silencio dejándola que se desahogara- Le dije que nos diéramos un tiempo- Concluyó con ironía teñida de amargura.

\- Eso no importa ahora, Emily- J.J. se había acercado nuevamente a ella- Debes decírselo cuanto antes- Hizo una pausa- Y no sólo a él. Esto no lo puedes ocultar- Luego señaló lo que era evidente para ambas- No puedes seguir haciendo trabajo de campo.

\- Lo sé. Pero nos podrían expedientar por esto, J.J. Necesito ganar algo de tiempo. Pensaba pedirle a Hotch unos días- Se justificó.

\- ¿Y luego que, Em?- La apremió con un poco más de dureza de la necesaria, al tiempo que un pensamiento le cruzó la mente.- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?, ¿de cuánto tiempo estás?.- De repente sintió verdadero terror por el hecho de que su amiga, estando embarazada, se hubiera expuesto a situaciones de peligro.

\- De unas 7 semanas, calculo. Pero J.J., no lo confirmé hasta hace unos días.

\- Antes del último caso- Le reprochó- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Vio la congoja en los ojos de Emily, y se sintió un poco culpable.

\- Lo siento, Emily- Se disculpó-. Eso no te ayuda.

Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos intentando contener el llanto. Finalmente volvió la vista a J.J., mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer J.J.?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, a J.J. le extrañó no ver a Emily en su mesa. Sabía que quería terminar sus informes cuanto antes, para tomarse unos días libres. Esperó un tiempo prudencial y se preocupó cuando le preguntó a Morgan por ella y tampoco sabía nada.

\- ¿No ha hablado contigo?- Le preguntó sin rodeos. Le había prometido que llamaría a Morgan a primera hora de la mañana.

Derek la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?.

\- No creo… solo me resulta raro que no haya llegado, tenía prisa por terminar esos informes- Contestó, intentando no alarmarlo más de lo necesario- No te preocupes.. Seguramente estará de camino. La he llamado y me ha saltado el buzón.

Derek desconfió de la inseguridad detrás de sus palabras. Cogió su teléfono móvil, y marcó su número. Nadie contestó. Ahora ambos se miraron preocupados. Emily siempre llamaba cuando se retrasaba.

\- Tengo una copia de sus llaves. Voy a acercarme a su casa- Y salió apresuradamente.

En cualquier otras circunstancias, habría evitado dar esa información. Pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba lo que acababa de confesar. La mente perfiladora de J.J. sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que si aún tenía las llaves de su casa, es que nada entre ellos había terminado.

\- ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?.

Oyó la voz de Rossi a sus espaldas, que venía acompañado de Reid.

\- A casa de Emily- Los puso al tanto de lo ocurría- No ha llegado. Y no contesta al teléfono.

\- Que raro- Señaló Reid- Siempre llama cuando se retrasa.

La pregunta clave, la realizó Rossi, por supuesto. Y de hecho, J.J. la esperaba

\- ¿Y cómo piensa entrar?

Intuyó que Rossi ya sabía la respuesta. Quizás Derek y Emily no se habían dado cuenta, pero en más de una ocasión, ella había sorprendido a Rossi, mirándolos de reojo. Así que no intentó buscar excusas.

\- Tiene la llave.

Y cuando Rossi escudriñó sus ojos, para confirmar sus sospechas, J.J. desvió la mirada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como alma que lleva el diablo, llegó Derek a casa de Emily. La había seguido llamando por teléfono sin resultado. Y sabía que no había llegado al trabajo, porque J.J. lo habría avisado. Una vez delante de la puerta, probó a tocar un par de veces el timbre, pero en vista de que tampoco funcionaba. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y, después de desconectar la alarma, entró en el apartamento.

Recorrió la cocina, la sala y luego el dormitorio de Emily, llamándola. El corazón se le encogió cuando al llegar al baño la vio tendida en el suelo, con sangre en la frente. Había sufrido una caída, golpeándose la cabeza, y estaba inconsciente. Saltó hacia ella e intentó despertarla, pero para su desesperación, no dio señales de reaccionar. Le daba miedo moverla, no sabía si podría haberse fracturado algo. Así que llamó a emergencias para que acudiera una ambulancia. Tan pronto colgó, llamó a las oficinas de la UAC. Le cogió el teléfono una muy ansiosa Penélope, que ya había sido puesta al tanto de los acontecimientos.. Si Derek hubiera podido verla, habría comprobado que el resto del equipo se agolpaba a su alrededor.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío, Derek!- Exclamó angustiada. Éste, la había puesto al corriente en menos de treinta segundos.

En otros treinta segundos, Penélope, sin colgar el teléfono, hizo lo propio con ellos, que esperaban noticias desesperados. Les contó que Derek había encontrado inconsciente a Emily en el baño, con un golpe en la cabeza, y que no se despertaba. Estaba aún esperando por la ambulancia.

JJ, se lanzó hacia ella.

\- Dame el teléfono Pen.

Y mientras ella se lo pensaba, se lo arrebató de la mano.

\- Morgan, soy J.J.- Su tono de voz era imperioso.

Espero unos segundos a que contestara, finalmente escuchó su voz, aterrada.

\- J.J, no se despierta.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora.

\- Está embarazada, Derek…

No hubo respuesta. Estaba bastante segura de que se había quedado en shock con la noticia

\- ¡Derek!

\- ¿Que…?- Su voz sonó como un susurro.

\- ¡Derek!- Insistió, reafirmando el tono para que centrara su atención- Cuando vengan los paramédicos tienes que decirles que está embarazada de 7 semanas.

Esperó una respuesta.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Derek!. ¡¿Me has oido?!.

Y finalmente, le escuchó.

\- Si J.J, te he oído… 7 semanas- Repitió con la respiración entrecortada.

Cuando terminó la conversación, se giró sólo para encontrarse a cuatro pares de ojos desorbitados mirándola fijamente. Hotch, especialmente, parecía un poco fuera de sí.

\- ¿Cuándo pasó esto?- Le preguntó sin rodeos.

J.J. resopló, negando con la cabeza. "Lo que le faltaba", pensó incrédula.

\- ¿En serio, Aaron?- Pocas veces usaba J.J. el nombre de pila de Hotchner, pero aquel momento era sin duda uno de los adecuados para hacerlo- ¿Importa eso ahora?.- El tono de reprimenda no se le escapó a ninguno de los otros tres agentes. Posiblemente J.J., era la única que tenía ese poder sobre él.

Y el gran Aaron Hotchner tuvo a bien, cerrar la boca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En menos de media hora, ya se encontraban todos ellos en la sala de espera del hospital, impacientes. García, sentada al lado de un desesperado Morgan, intentaba consolarlo. Todos ellos, incluido Hotch, habían tenido la suficiente prudencia como para no realizarle un interrogatorio respecto a lo que ya era evidente para todos. Sin embargo, Penélope García, era cualquier cosa, menos prudente.

\- Se pondrá bien, Derek- Intentó animarlo con sus habituales achuchones- Ya lo verás.

\- No se movía...- Su voz sonaba abatida- No tenía ni idea de lo del bebé...

\- No soy perfiladora – Le señaló con una sonrisa amable- Pero supongo que tienes algo que ver con eso.

Derek la miró, por un momento, sin saber qué decir. Aún estaba asimilando su nueva posición como futuro padre.

\- Creo que tengo todo que ver con eso.- Le dijo, y no pudo evitar, a pesar de su preocupación, que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

Rossi, por su parte tenía su propia conversación con J.J.

\- He de decir, que esto último me ha tomado por sorpresa, y créeme que no es fácil sorprenderme.

Estaba sentado junto a J.J., y de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a Morgan.

\- Quizás lo del bebé- Señaló ella- Pero creo que no el resto. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado prudente como para haberlo contado.

\- Culpable- Admitió sin rodeos.

\- Puedo entender que Reid no se diera cuenta- Añadió la rubia, mirando hacia el joven Dr. que se encontraba de pie, apoyado en la pared, mirando hacia el suelo desconcertado- Pero Hotch...- Hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

\- Lo pusiste en su lugar- Le sonrió con malicia.

\- Sí… ya sabes- Contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa- Las madres tenemos ese don.

\- Seguramente lo intuyó, pero prefirió mirar para otro lado. No creo que los separara sólo por lo del caso de Detroit.

Ambos desviaron la vista hacia Derek, cuando éste se levantó de su asiento. Parecía dirigirse hacia fuera de la sala de espera, cuando Hotch lo detuvo.

\- Morgan...

Derek lo miró, sin asomo de arrepentimiento. Lo único que le preocupaba, era Emily y el bebé.

-Hotch… no voy a disculparme. Lo único que me importa en este momento, es que la vida de la mujer que amo, y la de mi hijo, están en peligro. Asumiré cualquier consecuencia disciplinaria sin objeción alguna- Hizo una pausa- Si me disculpas, tengo que hacer una cosa.

Hotch se sintió un poco avergonzado de la imagen que a veces daba ante el equipo. No había sido esa su intención al hablar con él.

\- Sólo quería felicitarte.- Dijo al fin- Y decirte que estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

Con un leve gesto de la cabeza, agradeció sus palabras, y se dirigió a la Capilla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otra hora más paso, hasta que Penélope apareció, como un ciclón, en la puerta de la Capilla.

\- ¡Derek!- Se la veía feliz y emocionada.

Él se levantó de inmediato hasta ponerse a su lado. Penélope le tomó de las manos, y con una gran sonrisa, le dijo:

\- Está despierta.- La cara de alivio de Derek, fue una ducha de frescura para ella.

\- ¿Está bien? ¿y el bebé? ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?- Las preguntas salían de su boca de forma precipitada.

Ella intentó calmarlo, pero estaba tan contenta que resultaba difícil.

\- Está bien, los dos están bien. Por lo visto sufrió un mareo y se desmayó, golpeándose la cabeza con el lavabo.

Él la miraba, como si de repente, hubieran descargado de su pecho, el peso del mundo.

\- ¡Vamos!- Le conminó, puesto que parecía que se había quedado paralizado- Están todos en la habitación. Y ha preguntado por ti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos minutos antes, un grupo de alborotados perfiladores, habian entrado en bandada en la habitación de Emily, que yacía acostada en la cama, con una venda en la frente, y un goteo en el brazo.

Se sintió repentinamente ruborizada, porque desconocía, cuánto sabían, no sólo respecto al bebé, sino también a la paternidad del mismo. Miró hacia J.J, esperando una respuesta, pero ésta sólo le devolvió una enigmática sonrisa.

Así que optó por la prudencia.

Un poco desconcertada comprobó que Derek no estaba allí. Y por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que podría estar enfadado con ella por habérselo ocultado. Dio por hecho, que J.J, seguramente se lo habría contado.

Se vio rodeada de besos, abrazos y palabras cariñosas. Especialmente Penélope, a punto estuvo asfixiarla. Cuando llegó el turno de J.J,, ésta le susurró al oido.

\- Ya saben lo del bebé.

Emily le dirigió una mirada confusa, esperando que su amiga le diera alguna información de Derek, pero antes de que J.J, pudiera contestarle, un muy animado Reid, la apartó sin demasiada suavidad, y le entregó un enorme oso de peluche.

\- Para el bebé- Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Emily notó cómo su cara se enrojecía, lo que provocó las risas de todos. Uno a uno, de nuevo, la fueron felicitando, hasta que se sintió más relajada. Por fin, intentando disimular su preocupación por la ausencia del padre de su hijo, hizo la pregunta.

\- ¿Y Derek?.

Aún después de darse un golpe en la cabeza, a su mente de perfiladora, no se le pasaron por alto las sonrisas cómplices que, traviesamente, sus visitantes intercambiaban entre sí. Y el color rojo, que había desaparecido de sus mejillas, volvió a ellas en una milésima de segundos.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó Penélope, de pronto, recordando que Derek le había pedido que lo avisara si había algún cambio- ¡Está en la capilla!. ¡Voy a buscarlo!- Y como un rayo, salió corriendo de la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un silencio se hizo entre el alborado grupo cuando Derek Morgan, entró en la habitación, seguido de García.

Como si del final de una película se tratara, se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar, mientras observaban con ternura, como Derek se acercaba hasta la cama, sin apartar la vista de Emily, mientras ella, lo esperaba azorada, ruborizada, y tremendamente consciente del público asistente.

Sin decir una palabra, se sentó junto a ella, y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Su mirada se desvió hacia su vientre, y posó su mano delicadamente sobre el. Luego, volvió la vista hacia ella, buscando sus ojos y permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos mirándose intensamente.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, Emily Prentiss- Dijo con voz grave. A sus espaldas escuchó, cuchilleos y suspiros, pero los ignoró- Y nada, ni nadie en el mundo, conseguirá apartarme de nuevo de tu lado.

Emily sintió cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Derek alzó una mano para recoger una entre sus dedos, y acto seguido, la besó como si aquel fuera su último día en la tierra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
